1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing old and unneeded piles embedded in the ground.
2. Prior Art Statement
As is well known in the art, a number of piles are driven into the ground in constructing a foundation of a building or for similar purposes.
However, when a new building is to be constructed after dismantling an old building, for example, the old piles are frequently an obstruction and have to be removed.
Usually, new buildings are larger and higher than oil buildings. Therefore, the old piles cannot sufficiently support the new building. If old piles were to be utilized as support piles for a new building, they would be of little value and would rather be dangerous because their strength has generally deteriorated due to long use of the concrete and reinforcing bars constituting them.
Heretofore, comparatively small-scale old piles could be removed by digging the ground surrounding them or pulling them by using machines. However, it has sometimes been impossible to remove large piles, or the large-scale piles could be removed only gradually over a long period of time by using a very large machine.
When it is impossible to remove the old piles, the new piles have to be driven in positions other than those occupied by the old ones. This requires an alteration in the design of the entire building, which leads to a great economic loss.